Voxai
The Voxai are a race of psychic beings who are the second-to-last race Sonic and friends will encounter in the Twilight Cage. Their current leaders when Sonic steps into this world are known simply as The Overmind. They do not attack at first but after Sonic met up with an Outermind ('outsiders or outcasts') Voxai named Thebes, things started to go very badly from there. Sonic eventually meets up with an enemy Voxai guardian named Thelxe. A bit afterwards players will fight the Chaos Emerald that corrupted Overmind. After they have been defeated, Thebes will take over the leadership position and re-lead his people. History Anatomy The Voxai resemble, in Rouge the Bat's words, "manta... jellyfish... things", roughly about the size of Sonic. They have two sets of flipper-like wings extend from a translucent central body mass, with a tapering triangular tail bringing up the rear. Although they lack faces, individual Voxai can be distinguished by the pattern on their front sections. Regular Voxai citizens generally display reddish coloration, from light pink to crimson to deep purple, although the Overmind Voxai display more varied colors and are considerably larger in sizes. Cultures The Voxai seem to be a reasonably insular race, lacking the militaristic ambitions of the Nocturnus Clan or the Zoah. They are described as quiet, and hardworking, but also peaceful and carefree. The Voxai was initially ruled by the Overmind, a trio of the most powerful Voxai, who leads the daily operations of the individual Voxai. Due to centuries of their guidance, the Voxai race became dependent on the Overmind and are at a loss of what to do when they do not receive advice from them, believing they lack a purpose. They refer to visitors and dissidents as 'Outerminds', distinguishing them from the 'Innerminds' who are connected to the Overmind's psychic signal. Prior to when Ix gave the Chaos Emeralds to the Overmind, the Voxai society was very peaceful, near utopia, with the Overmind watching over the Voxai species and giving simple suggestions to the citizens of what they should be doing, thus offering gentle encouragement to the individual. After the Overmind was corrupted by the Chaos Emerald's influence however, their society became dominated by the Overmind and the Voxai became much more hostile and xenophobic, attacking any potential interlopers without warning or reason. After Thebes assumed leadership of the Voxai, the Voxai society returned to their peaceful ways, but now with the Voxai in full control of their own decisions and purpose, and without the Overmind's influence. Powers The Voxai are easily one of the strongest races inhabiting the Twilight Cage. Not even the Nocturnus Clan, which has dominated the entire Twilight Cage, dared attacking the Voxai, as few of their operatives who had visited the Voxai were never seen again. Each of the Voxai possesses powerful psychic and telekinetic powers, allowing them to read, control and attack others' mind. This also enables them the ability to float in the air, produce blades of green energy around their wings to use as a weapon and launch waves of psychic energy. All of the Voxai are connected by a psychic signal that comes from the Voxai Overmind, which allows the Overmind to send messages and advice to their people. After obtaining the Chaos Emeralds, this power was greatly amplified to the point where they could take control of nearly their entire race and act through them. Role in the Game The Voxai, like all other inhabitants in the Twilight Cage, originally lived on their own homeworld, which are said to be natives to the Kron Colony. One day however, the Voxai were pulled into the Twilight Cage and imprisoned there by an enigmatic force called Argus, as the Voxai were too powerful of a race to roam around. All that is known about the length of their imprisonment is that they arrived after the Kron and before the Nocturnus Clan. After arriving in the Twilight Cage, the Voxai established their new home on Voxai Colony Alpha and Voxai Colony Beta. With their powerful ESP abilities, the Voxai was able to defend themselves from any potential hostiles, allowing them to live undisturbed. Shortly after Imperator Pir'Oth Ix of the Nocturnus stole the Chaos Emeralds from Sonic's world, he gifted two of the gems to the Overmind. Despite the fact that the Overmind already exerted already powerful, if not absolute, psychic control over all Voxai society, it seems the chance for ultimate power was too tempting for the triumvirate to resist. Thexle boasts (and Thebes confirms) that the Overmind 'psychically treated' the two Chaos Emeralds. Whatever this strange process involved, it turns the Emeralds pink; in this state, the Voxai refer to the cursed jewels instead as "Great Emeralds". Thus modified, the Emeralds massively enhanced the force of the Overmind's signal, enabling direction and continuous psychic domination of every Innermind in Sector Charybdis. Now corrupted in minds, Voxai citizens changed color to a deeper red, and attacked Sonic and his team on sight. Voxai society was changed overnight, a vaguely utopian psychic collective becoming a dystopian mind-controlled state. Some Voxai, however, were able to resist (or at least, fly under the radar). By quietly becoming Outerminds, these free Voxai retained their individuality. One such citizen was Thebes, who enlisted Sonic's help in defeating the despotic Overmind. After an unsuccessful attack from Thelxe, one of the Overmind's elite protectors, Sonic and company were able to confront the Overmind in Colony Alpha, and defeat it. Thebes proceeded to take up the mantle of the Overmind single-handedly, forgoing the power of the Great Emeralds and promising to return Voxai society to its previous form of benign collectivism. Thebes also agreed to take part in the Twilight Conference, a meeting with the other races' leaders to figure out the best plan of attack against Ix. During the assault on the Nocturne, the Voxai contributed by psychically scanning the repulsor shield to find a weak spot for the Zoah's missile. Other Media Appearance In the Archie Comics, the Voxai are an alien race imprisoned within the Twilight Cage. They once resided in the same galaxy as Mobius, but were teleported to the Twilight Cage in the Argus Event. Category:Hostile Species Category:Aliens Category:Psychics Category:Affably Evil Category:Redeemed Category:Xenophobes Category:Genderless Category:Video Game Villains Category:Sonic Villains